


Knock, Knock... Wrong Person

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caught, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: There were two slow knocks on the bedroom door that had woken Dimitri. He opened his eyes to be met with darkness with the only a faint light creeping through the curtains. It must be sunrise, meaning that it was way too early for someone to come knocking on the door. Couldn’t be an emergency either or the knocks would have been a lot louder, quicker and accompanied by shouting. He rolled over to be met by another body wrapped up tightly in the blanket, still asleep.





	Knock, Knock... Wrong Person

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably one of the first ideas I had but, completely forgot about it until recently.

There were two slow knocks on the bedroom door that had woken Dimitri. He opened his eyes to be met with darkness with the only a faint light creeping through the curtains. It must be sunrise, meaning that it was way too early for someone to come knocking on the door. Couldn’t be an emergency either or the knocks would have been a lot louder, quicker and accompanied by shouting. He rolled over to be met by another body wrapped up tightly in the blanket, still asleep. 

“...Claude.” Dimitri groaned as he sunk deeper into the blanket and poked Claude in the rib. 

“Nooooo.” Claude replied, drawing out the word for a couple seconds as he rolled on his side, facing away from the door and towards Dimitri. 

Three more knocks but this time they were louder. 

“Aren’t you the morning person.” Claude grumbled. 

“Yes but, only because I go to sleep at a reasonable time. If I remember correctly, someone kept me up late last night.” 

“Hmmm, I wonder who.” 

Three more knocks and the two students sunk deeper into their bed. 

“You are closer to the door.” The blonde mentioned. 

“Barely.” 

“This is your room, is it not? It would be rude to make your guest answer the door.” 

Claude opened his eyes and yawned. “...Would it?” He asked. 

. 

. 

. 

The only reply he got was soft snoring. Claude signed as he sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, trying to rub the tiredness out of his eyes. He finally stood up and stretched out his arms as he dragged his feet towards the door. Despite the lack of light, he’s lived in the dormitory long enough to know where the door is from the bed without bumping into anything. His hand rested on one of the cold metal of the door knob and opened the door. 

“Oh...Hi Claude.” Byleth's eyes widened for a second. 

“Surprising to see you knocking on my door, did you need something, teach?” Claude said as he leaned on the door frame, trying to look awake as possible, forcing out a smile. 

“...I was actually looking for Dimitri.” 

“Well then... I'm afraid you’re mistaken, this is my room. Now... if I recall, this isn’t the first time you've mixed up a student’s rooms and I’m guessing it won’t be the last.” 

“That only happened once and that was within the first couple of weeks of me staying at the Monastery.” 

“No reason why it can’t happen again.” Claude chuckled as he began to close the door. 

“...Wait" Byleth said raising their voice. 

The professor paused for a moment and turned their head, looking up and down the corridor. 

“...No, I'm correct. Dimitri’s room is closer to the end of the corridor.” 

Claude just shook his head, saying nah under his breath. However, Byleth’s face showed a lot of doubt as they nodded their head. 

Byleth looked over Claude's shoulder and raised their eyebrows. “I wanted to know if Dimitri was in, since this is his room.” Byleth said, pointing down at the floor. 

Claude turned around and froze, looking at the carpet that was definitely blue, not yellow. He stayed silent for a second. “Damn it.” He whispered under his breath as he desperately trying to figure out what to say next but, Byleth already caught him clearly in someone else’s room. No wonder he wasn’t tripping over his books on the way to the door... it wasn’t even his room. How did he forget? Dimitri said it was his room but, why would he believe him? He was clearly half asleep! There's no way he do his on purpose. 

Byleth looked down to see that Claude was clearly in his pyjamas and smirked. “Why are you in his room so early in the morning? In your nightwear as well.” 

Claude stood their silently for a second before stepping back, hiding himself behind the door. Mumbling sheepishly as he closed it. 

The door was closed but the professor could here one frantic mumble turn into two voices bickering with each other. Byleth smiled to themselves as they walked back down the corridor. “This probably wasn’t the best time.” They thought. 

“P-Professor!” 

Byleth stopped in their tracks and turned around to see Dimitri at the door. His shocked face was slightly flushed and his pyjamas were askew. 

“I can ex-" 

“No, no... no need to explain. I just wanted to say that the class needs to help Shamir and Alois with some pirates. We aren’t leaving for another two hours so, you have plenty of time.” Byleth began to walk away but raised their voice. “Besides, I need to talk to Hilda. Turns out she was right about something.” 

“What, No... wait! Don't tell her! I'll never hear the e-" Claude scream out as he reappeared from the room. 

At that point Byleth couldn’t here the rest of Claude’s sentence as they were already running down the corridor.


End file.
